Creative Mode
Creative 'is a game mode in which the player has unlimited resources to build with. When you first choose to start a world in creative you have the option to select the terrain type and ground level. If "Flat" is chosen you are then prompted to select a ground block. This means that the entire map will be composed of that one block with a flat surface. The exception is the very bottom layer of the world which remains as bedrock. Creative allows the player to fly along with the ability to build with unlimited resources at the player's disposal. With the addition of Marker Blocks players are able to use tools unique to the Creative game mode to aid them with building. These tools can help the player create large builds in a fraction of the time. ' Creative Only Features. Creative tools can only be used by placing marker blocks. When placed, these blocks establish the region in which the player can use the tool. The max region size the player is able to use is a total of 500,000 blocks. Marker blocks do not need to be placed wildly around the region.Placing one at each corner is all that is needed. Measure This tool is pretty simple. It will tell you the dimensions of the area defined by the marker blocks placed as well as the total block count for that region. This tool ignores the max block and can be used regardless of the region size. Fill The fill feature is used to populate a defined region with the block of the player's choice. Place marker blocks to define the region, then select the block to fill the region with. Clear Clear will remove every block in the region without exception. Clear Random Unlike the Clear tool, Clear random does not delete everything in the region. It will delete blocks at random. Replace Replace allows one block to be replaced by another. Select replace after defining the region and a menu prompt will pop up. The block to be replaced will be selected here. The menu will pop up once more. This is where the block that will replace the previous is selected. ' '''Flood' Flood only requires one marker block to be placed. When used the entire area around the marker will be filled with the chosen block. This tool is not the same as the Fill tool. The difference it that it will not overwrite blocks, only fill in air blocks up to the area level with the marker block. Think of this as how water would flood an area. The max radius is 75 blocks on each side of the marker block. This creates a 151 diameter sphere around it if there are no obstructions. A warning message pops up each time a player tries to use the tool in order to prevent accidental griefing of their own world. The second image is a flood in progress. '''Copy And Paste This section is very complex and requires a separate topic all on its own. For more info follow this link to a guide created by muD. http://totalminerforums.net/index.php?topic=476.0 Remove Markers This tool removes every marker on the map that has been placed in the current session. Use this tool to remove marker blocks quickly. It is recommended to do this before placing markers to perform an operation. This is to prevent accidental griefing once more. ' Finite Resources' Finite Resources allows the player to toggle unlimited resources on or off. This is off by default. When turned on the map will function similarly to Dig Deep and Survival maps and resources must be obtained in order to use. Players with the Admin permission are not affected by the toggle and will have access to unlimited resources regardless. ' Day/Night Cycle' This feature toggles the day/night cycle on and off. When on, the cycle functions normally. When off, the time of day is frozen at the time the cycle was disabled. Admins can manually change the time of day using by holding the special key while moving the right thumbstick on the controller up or down. Notes Category:Game Modes